Architectonica
]] 'Architectonica' is a genus of sea snails, marine gastropod mollusks in the family Architectonicidae, the staircase shells or sundials. Species According to the World Register of Marine Species, the following * Are included in the genus Architectonica WoRMS : Architectonica * ''Architectonica arcana Bieler, 1993 * Architectonica consobrina Bieler, 1993 * Architectonica grandiosa ''Iredale, 1931 * ''Architectonica gualtierii Bieler, 1993 * Architectonica karsteni Rutsch, 1934 * Architectonica laevigata (Lamarck) * Architectonica maculata (Link, 1807) * Architectonica maxima (Philippi, 1849) * Architectonica modesta (Philippi, 1848) * Architectonica nobilis Röding, 1798 - common sundial * Architectonica perdix (Hinds, 1844) * Architectonica perspectiva (Linnaeus, 1758) * Architectonica proestleri Alf & Kreipl, 2001 * Architectonica purpurata (Hinds, 1844) * Architectonica stellata (Philippi, 1849) * Architectonica taylori (Hanley, 1862) * Architectonica trochlearis (Hinds, 1844) The Indo-Pacific Molluscan Database also includes the following names in current use OBIS : Architectonica *'' Architectonica bairdii'' (Sowerby, 1866) * Architectonica biangulatum (Gray, 1826) * Architectonica impressum (Nevill, 1869) * Architectonica (maxima-group) Bieler, 1993 * Architectonica (perspectiva-group) Bieler, 1993 * [[Architectonia kuroharai|''Architectonica'' (Adelphotectonica) kuroharai]](Kuroda & Habe in Habe, 1961-a) Species in the genus Architectonica include: * Architectonica acuta * Architectonica acutissima * Architectonica amoena * Architectonica bellistriata * Architectonica briarti * Architectonica carocollata * Architectonica cingulatum * Architectonica cognata * Architectonica cyclostomum * Architectonica euprepes * Architectonica fimbiaea * Architectonica fuliginosum * Architectonica geminicostata * Architectonica guppyi * Architectonica krebsii * Architectonica kurodae * Architectonica lutea * Architectonica marwicki * Architectonica mediterraneum * Architectonica meekana * Architectonica melajoensis * Architectonica millegranum * Architectonica millegranum subcanaliculatum * Architectonica neerlandica * Architectonica peracuta (Dall, 1889) * Architectonica planorbis * Architectonica planulata * Architectonica quadriseriata * Architectonica quinquesulcata * Architectonica regia * Architectonica scrobiculata * Architectonica simplex * Architectonica sindermanni * Architectonica uruguaya * Architectonica voragiformis ;Species brought into synonymy: * Architectonica gothica Röding, 1798: synonym of Heliacus (Grandeliacus) stramineus (Gmelin, 1791) * Architectonica granulata (Lamarck, 1816): synonym of Architectonica nobilis Röding, 1798 * Architectonica kuroharai Kuroda & Habe in Habe, 1961: synonym of Adelphotectonica kuroharai (Kuroda & Habe in Habe, 1961) * Architectonica nomotoi Kosuge, 1979: synonym of Adelphotectonica nomotoi (Kosuge, 1979) * Architectonica offlexa Iredale, 1931: synonym of Adelphotectonica reevei (Hanley, 1862) * Architectonica pentacyclota Azuma, 1973: synonym of Adelphotectonica kuroharai (Kuroda & Habe in Habe, 1961) * Architectonica picta (Philippi, 1849): synonym of Architectonica maculata (Link, 1807) * Architectonica placentalis (Hinds, 1844): synonym of Discotectonica placentalis (Hinds, 1844) * † Architectonica pseudoperspectiva (Brocchi, 1814): synonym of † Discotectonica pseudoperspective (Brocchi, 1814) * Architectonica radialis Dall, 1908: synonym of Solatisonax radialis (Dall, 1908) * Architectonica radiata Röding, 1798: synonym of Psilaxis radiatus (Röding, 1798) * Architectonica reevei (Hanley, 1862): synonym of Adelphotectonica reevei (Hanley, 1862) * Architectonica relata Iredale, 1936: synonym of Adelphotectonica reevei (Hanley, 1862) * Architectonica sindermanni Merrill & Boss, 1984: synonym of Adelphotectonica uruguaya (Carcelles, 1953) * Architectonica sunderlandi Petuch, 1987: synonym of Adelphotectonica uruguaya (Carcelles, 1953) * Architectonica valenciennesii Mörch, 1859: synonym of Architectonica nobilis Röding, 1798 * Architectonica wroblewskyi Mörch, 1875: synonym of Architectonica nobilis Röding, 1798 References * * ZipCodeZoo * Powell A. W. B., New Zealand Mollusca, William Collins Publishers Ltd, Auckland, New Zealand 1979 ISBN 0-00-216906-1 * Bieler R. (1993). Architectonicidae of the Indo-Pacific (Mollusca, Gastropoda). Abhandlungen des Naturwissenschaftlichen Vereins in Hamburg (NF) 30: 1-376 December. page(s): 36 * Rolán E., 2005. Malacological Fauna From The Cape Verde Archipelago. Part 1, Polyplacophora and Gastropoda. Category:Architectonicidae